It is already known that nicotine derivatives have herbicidal activities. For example, nicotine acid derivatives represented by the formula;

(Published Specification WO91/10653), heterocyclic derivatives represented by the formula


(Published Specification EPO461079) and nicotine acid derivative represented by the formula

(Published Specification DE4026177) are known to have herbicidal activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,120 discloses the nicotine acid derivative having herbicidal activity, which is represented by the following formula;

A number of other herbicides have been developed and contributed to labor saving in farm work and to the improvement of the productivity. However, in their practical use, such herbicides also have various problems with respect to the herbicidal effects and the safety to crop plants.
Especially, in cultivation of barley and wheat, few herbicides can control gramineous weeds congeneric to barley and wheat, such as water foxtail, black grass and annual blue grass over a broad period of time from the pre-emergence season to the growing season of the weeds. Further, few herbicides have a broad selectivity between these herbicides and barley or wheat.
The production of agricultural and horticultural crops and the like is still badly damaged by insect pests and the like, and the development of a novel agricultural and horticultural chemical, in particular, agricultural and horticultural insecticide is desired because of, for example, the appearance of insect pests resistant to existing chemicals. In addition, because of the increased population of aged farmers, and the like, various labor-saving application methods are desired and the development of an agricultural and horticultural chemical having properties suitable for the application methods is desired.
Further, the researchers have been talking about nicotine-related drugs for decades, but none are on the market yet. Part of the problem is reputation. Some have suggested that nicotine drugs be termed “cholinergic-channel modulators” to avoid the stigma.
“Nicotine is a pretty promiscuous drug,” Dr. Newhouse explains. “It hits a lot of things at once. But for effective medications, we want to target specific receptor subtypes.” Another obstacle is that nicotine-related compounds often have a fairly narrow therapeutic index: There isn't much difference between a dose that's helpful and one that's toxic. That isn't insurmountable, but it slows down clinical development.
Finally, the possibility that nicotine has angiogenic properties may put a damper on the research. In a review article on nicotine and angiogenesis published in 2004 in the Annals of Medicine, researchers John P. Cooke and Haim Bitterman said there was little reason to be worried about short-term use. In their opinion, nicotine gums and patches are safe and effective when “used as directed.” But they called on scientists investigating the therapeutic potential of nicotine-like drugs to take the “potent angiogenic effects of nicotine” into account. Dr. Newhouse says the angiogenesis evidence comes largely from animal studies, so it doesn't necessarily apply to humans. He also points to the good safety record of the patch and other nicotine replacements, while noting that there has been some legitimate concern about the development of insulin resistance.
In a 2004 Psychopharmacology article, Dr. Newhouse and Alexandra Potter, Ph.D., reported that the high smoking rate among adolescents and adults with ADHD could be explained by their discovery that nicotine improves aspects of their mental functioning. Potter is recruiting people for two ADHD trials—one involving nicotine and the other a drug called mecamylamine, which blocks certain nicotine receptors.
An especially promising area of research involves cognitive impairments that are a precursor to Alzheimer's disease. In 2004, Duke University researchers published a small study on the effect of the nicotine patch in people with such impairments. They reported significant improvement in decision-making ability and attention (but not motor function or memory) in 11 subjects. Those results led to a larger study funded by the National Institute on Aging.
Rowland NE et. al. (Psychopharmacology (Berl). 2008-Sep.; 199(4):605-13) discloses that Nicotine analogs with alpha4beta2 nAChR partial agonist and antagonist efficacies can inhibit self-administration and may be considered as prototypical smoking-cessation agents.
Charles S. Pavia (Journal of Med. Microbiol. Vol 49 (2000), 674-675) discloses that of nicotine has ability to limit or interfere with growth of selected micro-organism was a significant finding.
Narang, Rakesh et. al. discloses that nicotine acid hydrazides derivative has antimycobacterial, antiviral, antibacterial and antifungal activities (Letters in Drug Design & Discovery, Volume 8, Number 8, October 2011, pp. 733-749(17)).
The present inventor has conducted an extensive research on nicotine derivatives with the object of developing compounds which are not phytotoxic to valuable crop plants and have excellent herbicidal activities and also having good anti microbiological, anti-fungal activity.
The present inventor surprisingly found out the nicotine derivatives, which have good therapeutic effect and useful as medicament for the treatment of blood pressure, skeletal muscle, attention deficit disorder, mental disorder, schizophrenia, Alzheimer disease & depression.